Red Sox and Blue Rope
by Dream DuMont
Summary: Here is a smutty short story having Maura and Jane finally being out to all their friends and family. Constance lives in Boston to be near Maura, but aside from that, not much has changed. Angela still lives in Maura's guest house and work is still the same. The biggest problem is that they have difficulty finding an opportunity to have intimate alone time.


**Of course, none of the characters depicted in this story are mine.**

**This is a smutty one shot, short story with Jane and Maura. Please let me know what you think of it, good or bad.**

* * *

It was just over three months since Jane and Maura announced to their friends that they were a couple. They talked about living together in Maura's house, but so far had not modified their living arrangements.

Maura's mother was now living in Boston and since Angela still resided in Maura's guest house, Jane and Maura were relegated to stealing away intimate moments whenever they could. One such moment would take place this Saturday, since Maura arranged for both Constance and Angela to be out of town all weekend.

When she was assured that everything would go as planned she shot off a text to Jane: 'Can you come to my office?'

To which Jane immediately replied: 'Be there in 5.'

She arrived to find the love of her life leaning back in her chair, hands behind her head, fingers interlocked and a broad smile on her face. "What have you done, Maura Isles?" she asked.

"I have arranged for you and I to have my house all to ourselves from early Saturday morning until Monday." explained Maura.

Pausing to digest what she just heard Jane replied, "Do you mean all to ourselves like neither of our mothers will be coming over unannounced?"

"That is exactly what I mean." replied Maura.

"Not even for Saturday lunch or Sunday brunch?" continued Jane.

"They will be in Atlantic City and we will not be disturbed." said Maura.

Jane was giddy with joy as she imagined all they could do with the entire weekend. For the next three days, Jane and Maura went about their business and managed to set aside an evening to be together for a couple of hours. As Saturday dawned, they both felt the need too have an extended time together with no interruptions, so as Constance and Angela left for Logan Airport for the short flight to Atlantic City, they closed the door and began a happy dance.

Finally settling down the two women went to the kitchen to do breakfast dishes and plan the weekend.

As Jane rinsed dirty dishes, Maura took them from her and loaded the dishwasher. "There is something I want to do and it is very important to me." began Maura, seriously.

Sensing that Maura wanted to tell her something important, Jane died her hands and turned to her lover, "Anything, Maur, we can do anything you want to do, just say it."

"I want you to know that I love when you take control of our lovemaking," she began, "in fact nothing turns me on more than having you hold my wrists over my head in one hand while you explore my body with the other. Having you just be in charge is so arousing for me."

"I'm glad you like that because I have to tell you, I kinda like it to!" replied Jane.

"So with that being said, I don't want you to think otherwise but for a couple of hours on Saturday night, I want to be the one in charge, I want to be the top and make love to you while you are helpless." explained Maura.

"Sure," replied Jane, not really knowing exactly what Maura had in mind, but knowing that if it was important enough for Maura to arrange this weekend, it was something she wanted.

"But for now, we need to shower and get dressed so we won't be late." said Maura.

"Late for what?" questioned Jane.

"Baseball. I have two tickets for the first game of a double header that starts in just under 3 hours." Maura answered with a smile.

That afternoon was the first time they went to Fenway Park as a couple, complete with hand holding and walking arm in arm from the parking lot. Jane even sat with her arm around Maura for a while after which, Maura put her arm around Jane. It was a Red Sox win over the California Angels.

Maura's plan included a stop at The House of Blues as they walked back to her car in the Landownes Street parking garage just a few steps away. She already had the carryout order planned. There would be a Voodoo Shrimp appetizer that they would share, a Caesar side salad for Jane and a cranberry pear salad for Maura, followed by an Andouille Sausage burger with sweet potato fries for Jane and a roasted portabella sandwich with sauteed vegetables for Maura. For dessert they would each have Banana bread pudding.

Upon returning to Maura's house, Jane gathered plates and silverware to make the table ready for their meal. As she transferred the dishes from the carryout containers, Maura opened a suitable bottle of wine. Seated across from each other, they were both obviously more interested in each other than they were in eating.

"What is it you are planning for tonight, and should I be worried?" asked Jane.

With a wry, almost evil smile Maura said, "Perhaps you should worry." she replied, "my plan includes rope and maybe a blindfold."

"That does sound like it will be fun. Lets do it now!"

In spite of Jane's zeal, Maura displayed extraordinary patience. Finally she was ready to begin and instructed Jane to follow her to the bedroom. Once there, Jane was instructed to strip as Maura leaned back on the bed and watched. After Jane slipped her panties off, she stood totally naked in front of Maura.

"Stand there, just that way and don't move." she instructed, as she stood and walked into the master bath. After several minutes, she returned, now wearing a flowing, royal blue satin robe and sequined high heeled slippers. In her hand was a bag which she dropped on the bed. Reaching inside the bad she withdrew several coils of blue hemp rope, tossing them onto the bed. Selecting one coil she turned to Jane as she unwrapped it.

"I've been preparing this rope for several weeks now." began Maura, "This is hemp rope, and when it is freshly made it can be stiff and rather rough against the skin. So I washed all the rope several times. Every washing made it more pliable and softer. It takes about three days to dry after each washing."

Jane's eyes were transfixed on Maura's hands as she seemed to caress the rope, straightening it out and preparing it for use.

"The final task in preparing the rope was to dye it. I chose to dye it blue," she continued as she held several loops against Jane's bare breasts. "because I knew this color would be beautiful against your skin."

As Jane looked down, she knew that Maura was right. The blue rope was beautiful, as it lay against her skin, the feel of the softened hemp against her breast, and the scent of her lover standing near her made her shudder and draw a ragged breath.

Stepping behind Jane, Maura placed the two ends of a forty foot hank of rope together and drew the length through her hands to find the middle. She then made a loop of the midpoint and slipped it over Jane's head and secured it around her shoulders.

Maura was in awe of the musculature of Jane's back and shoulders. Running her hands over her lovers back she became more and more aroused.

"Your Latissimus Dorsi is simply spectacular," she said as she wrapped two doubled loops around Jane's shoulders pulling them tight and anchoring the ends. Jane stood in silence noticing a growing moisture developing within the folds of her labia. The forty foot length of rope was less than half used, so two more loops were added, just a bit lower, passing beneath Jane's breasts. When the ends were anchored under each arm the two sets of loops were firmly holding the breasts.

"Tying you in this way, not only are your beautiful breasts accentuated, but the trapezius are flexed as well." Maura sighed, running her hands over Jane's back and then to the sides of her waist, pulling her close and kissing her neck. She knew that she must set to the task at hand however, so snapping to her senses she slid her hands to Jane's wrists and crossed them behind her.

Using a twelve foot hank, she centered the rope and pulled a loop around Jane's wrists and with a Filipino Diagonal lash, she bound her arms securely and pulled the rope ends upward to be secured to the shoulder ropes.

Three of the five hanks she began with still lay on the bed. It was time to place the crotch rope, so she wrapped a single loop snugly around Jane's waist and letting it rest on her hips, secured the back with a square knot.

"Stand with your feet apart my love, I'm going to separate your wonderfully symmetrical glutei maximi with the tailing end of the rope." said Maura.

"I thought it was Gluteus Maximus Doctor Isles?" smirked Jane.

Standing in front of her lover, Maura smiled as she reached around Jane with her right hand and gripped her left buttock.

"You are partially correct my dear," she remarked, "this is your left Gluteus Maximus" she said as she squeezed the firm muscle with her right hand, "and this is your right Gluteus Maximus," she continued as she gripped the other buttock. "Each Gluteus Maximus is magnificent in its own right, but together your Glutei Maximi are without a doubt the most perfect, most spectacular that I have ever seen."

Maura squatted in front of Jane and carefully pulled the two ends between her legs pinching the ropes and carefully measuring the exact position where she wanted to tie another square knot. With the location identified, she tied the knot before spreading Jane's labia and letting the rope nest between them. The square knot was perfectly positioned barely below the clitoris, so that the two ends could be separated and allowed to rest snugly on either side of the sensitive nerve bundle.

The ends were quickly wrapped around the upper ropes and secured between Jane's breasts. Jane was already in a state of extreme bliss and every tiny movement sent jolts of pleasure through her body, but there was still more to come.

Maura had Jane sit on the edge of a straight backed wooden chair. She then leaned back so that she was partially reclining. The two remaining hanks of blue hemp were used to pull her feet and secure them to the back legs of the chair. With the leg tie completed, Jane was totally helpless, her legs forced apart and unable to sit up in her current position.

Maura stood back and surveyed her handiwork as Jane looked up at her breathing heavily and obviously very much aroused. "I vote that you get to be in charge every Saturday night from now on." said Jane.

"Are you saying you like this?" asked Maura.

"I really, I mean really really like this, no I love this." muttered Jane.

"You do realize there is more to come don't you." asked Maura.

"I was pretty sure you were going to do more things to me, since you have me tied up like this." said Jane.

With her fingers, Maura traced the rope down across Jane's abdomen as she spoke, "Is this rope comfortable my love?" she asked as her fingers continues following the rope down and brushing the captive clitoris before slipping between Jane's drenched labia.

"Oh Maura," gasped Jane, as she slipped into a haze of helpless abandon and mounting pleasure, beginning to moan continually.

"Eyes open Jane," said Maura, "this is a Wartenberg Neurowheel." she continued as she held the medical device with small pins mounted on a wheel. "Its original use was to test nerve activity, but I think you will appreciate how I intend to use it."

Maura began on her captive's breasts, paying particular attention to the hardened nipples. Each deliberate pinprick elicited appreciative moans from Jane as she dipped deeper into the pleasure of the moment. As attention was turned to the Mons Venus, the pins tangled in pubic hair but still generated the desired effect. Continuing along the edges of Jane's labia, Maura kept an eye on her lovers face as she panted heavily and her eyes seemed to drift into a trance like state.

"Are you with me Jane?" asked Maura.

"I'll always be with you Maur, I love you and I never want to be away from you." muttered Jane.

"I know you love me, I love you to, but what I mean is are you okay, is this too much?"

"Oh God am I ever okay, I'm more than okay." said Jane.

Maura didn't care about Mistress/slave protocol this evening, and had not mentioned that Jane should ask before reaching an orgasm, so she didn't mind at all when her helpless lover tensed up as she rolled the Wartenberg wheel back and forth across the her clit. The ropes were snug against the base and enhanced the sensation helping the nerve bundle become engorged with blood. As the first orgasm washed over Jane she could only whimper and moan as a tear ran down her cheek.

Not wishing to let the momentum subside, Maura reached under the chair where she had laid a Hitachi magic wand. Flipping the device on, she concentrated its vibrations on Jane's anterior labia, sending waves of vibration through her. She continued to operate the Wartenberg wheel along Jane's labia and clitoris. Jane's voice changed into a high pitched squeal and all she seemed to be able to say was "ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." Her lower legs tensed, her toes curled under and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and as the orgasm hit she simply went limp, her hands alternately clinching and straightening as she was in the throes of pleasure.

Maura treated Jane to another dozen clitoral orgasms over the next forty five minutes. Looking at the clock, she knew the entire session was up to two hours, and Jane was well into the depths of subspace. Helping Jane find her way back to the realm of reality, she began talking to her as she released the knots securing the ends of the crotch rope. As she slipped it from between Jane's labia and let it fall to the floor, she felt the wetness from that section of rope on her fingers.

Jane's body was relaxed now, and she was totally spent, but Maura has one final surprise for her. With the pinwheel in her left hand she once again rolled it in a circular motion around Jane's nipples. She flipped the Hitachi back on and laid it on Jane's abdomen with the vibrating head resting just above her throbbing clit. Finally with her palm turned up, she slid her fingers inside Jane's drenched pussy.

She used her middle finger to feel along the center line of the anterior vaginal wall until she felt the classic roughness of the Grafenberg spot. As she stimulated nerve endings with her right had and teased the nipples with the pinwheel in her left, the Hitachi continued to whir away. Maura raised up and leaned over Jane so that she could kiss her lover as she enjoyed her orgasm. When she felt a gush of liquid on her right hand she realized that Jane was actually capable of experiencing female ejaculation.

As Jane collapsed in a state of sexual exhaustion, Maura quickly loosened the ropes and within three or four minutes had completely freed Jane. Jane was not able to stand as yet, but Maura helped her to the nearby bed, then pulled her to the center, before slipping off her robe and lying with her lover.

"How are you feeling Jane?" she asked, not really expecting a coherent answer.

"Mmmmmm" was all that Jane could manage.

Maura held her close and gently stroked her forehead, telling her how much she loved her.

"I love you to, Maura" whimpered Jane, sounding as though she were about to cry. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." she sobbed, as tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying, baby?" asked Maura.

"Cause I'm so happy, that you love me and we're together now and nothing can change that." she continued.

Maura smiled as she began to kiss away Jane's tears, continuing to hold her, comfort her, care for her. She rubbed the rope marks on Jane's wrists and shoulders. She massaged her lover's legs and brushed her hair away from her face so that she could look into her eyes.

"Will you marry me Jane Rizzoli." asked Maura.

"I will marry you, Maura Isles." answered Jane.


End file.
